blue skies
by dawn in the fields
Summary: [t w i l i g h t i s l a n d s]Even though he's only known sunset, Roxas still dreams of blue skies. [d e s t i n y t o w n][AUish][Roxascentric][gen]


It was well known among other worlds that Twilight Town was perpetually stuck in semi-nightfall.

However, its own inhabitants have never seen anything other than the purple-orange-red sky of dusk.

_Even though he's only known sunset, Roxas still dreams of blue skies._

-----It's a shade of blue just like his eyes-----

He opens his eyes and sees emerald floating in front of him. He shouts, surprised, as he finally notices the person in front of him.

'Jeez, Sora! You fell asleep again! Kairi's looking for you, we'd better go find her.' Silver hair swishes and the boy in front of him walks away. 'You coming?'

'Riku! Sora!' A red-haired girl waves at them, standing on the beach. He notices for the first time that blue skies (almost the same shade as his eyes) stretch out above her head and white sand's beneath her feet.

Riku laughs, saying, 'Hey, Kairi!' as he approaches.

The other two walk away towards the waterfall, leaving footprints in the wet sand. He blinks and all of a sudden they're gone and silver and red dust is blowing away on the wind.

_Roxas wakes up and wonders why the hell the sky was blue and **who were those people**?_

-----Blue skies above your head and white sand between your toes-is that alright?-----

'Let's go to the beach! Come on, we haven't been there all summer! Blue skies, blue seas!' Hayner waved his hands dramatically, attempting to emphasize his point.

_But the sky's not actually blue there_, Roxas thinks. At least, it's not blue compared to the sky in his dreams.

'The beach sky isn't actually blue.' Roxas shrugged. 'It's more of a purple-y-navy than blue.'

The other three stared at him weirdly. 'Roxas, that's the bluest sky in Twilight Town,' Olette argued. 'What are you talking about?'

Roxas opened his mouth before shutting it again. _It's useless_, he realizes.

_He's kind of glad that he missed the trip—compared to his dreams, the Twilight Town beach is just a shadow._

-----Purple may be part blue, but it's also part red, and red's just not blue, you know...?-----

Roxas came face to face with the hooded stranger. He looks kind of familiar, Roxas thought.

_Oh...have I met him before...?_

The black-cloaked man (or was it a woman?) turned and left.

Roxas stares after him, thinking.

_He doesn't belong here..._ He remembered the dreams he'd had. _Or there either,_ he added silently.

_Roxas thinks about the current Riku and changes his mind—Twilight Town is perfect for the other._

-----Just 'cause they're stuck between light and dark, does that mean they can have neither?-----

Roxas stood up on the clock tower ledge, looking over the city. It was pretty, he had to admit—the sunset light gave Twilight Town a calm, peaceful feeling.

In his mind he saw (all of a sudden, of course) Twilight Town bathed in proper sun. The houses were still their proper serene colours, but the sunlight gave them a slightly more cheerful look. The train tracks were a sparkling gold instead of a burnished brass, and the station tower was a beautiful pearly white and gold, reaching up into blue skies.

Startled, he lost his balance and slipped off the edge of the clock tower.

The last thing he remembered thinking was that the tower was shining rather prettily.

_Roxas realizes that maybe if the city was named Dawn Town instead he might have felt a little better._

-----Shining white and gold; it's familiar yet so _far away_-----

'I'm Namine, a witch with powers over memories.' The blonde-haired girl introduced herself quietly.

The next statement hit him like a ton of bricks. 'You were never meant to exist, Roxas.'

He could only think of one thing to say. '...how could you say that?'

She smiled sadly. 'Neither was I.'

_But wait_, he thinks. _Where are you from?_ The question was on the tip of his tongue.

_...is the sky blue there?_ It's worth a try, isn't it?

_Looking at Namine's sketches through Sora, Roxas wonders if what Namine draws actually comes true._

-----Maybe the girl at the window was really just the wind if she never was supposed to exist-----

'Sora.'

Roxas looks up at the white capsule in the middle of the room. It opens, petal-like sheets of material folding out.

'You're lucky, Sora.' A pause—Roxas is still wondering if this is the right thing to do. 'Cause he could keep on living in Twilight Town, and it would be living a lie, but at least he'd be _happy_, right?

'My summer vacation's...over.' And it's over and done with, he thinks, 'cause it's the end now, end of living that happy lie in Twilight Town, but maybe, maybe, it won't be so bad, will it?

Sora gets to travel to other worlds. (And Roxas is in Sora's heart, right?)

Sora gets to see blue skies. (And that means Roxas does too, right?)

And so maybe this end is also a beginning.

One with blue skies over his head and white sand underneath his feet.

_Roxas thinks that maybe it's not so bad after all, 'cause if you've got friends, it's all good, right...?_

-----It's 'cause life isn't a line, it all goes 'round in circles. Beginnings are endings and endings are beginnings, you know?-----

**n e v e r e n d**

* * *

THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE. :D :D :D

Okai, I'm done. X3 But seriously, it was. -glee- The only problem that I really encountered was thinking of what to put in those section breaks, the last section 'cause I got distracted by post spiffyness-making(i'm addicted to that gradient thing. srsly. I have like six stored in my journal. xD) and the fact that the apple-cinnamon air freshener I got is oddly addicting and now I wanna write a fic 'bout that. xD

A little clarification, 'cause some of you may be confused. In the second section, it's a dream where Roxas looks like Sora and Kairi and Riku think he's Sora but he's actually Roxas on the inside. (Comprendez-vous? DX) Third, fourth, sixth(and fifth in a way), the dialogue and stuff was all written from memory in the middle of Norfolk Naval Base in Virginia, so it's not exactly accurate. xD The person in fourth(I think?) was Riku. xD In fifth section, what Roxas means by Dawn Town is that twilight indicates that the sun is setting, although twilight and dawn are almost the same in appearance. Twilight indicates that it's heading towards darkness, dawn indicates that the sun is rising soon and it's heading towards the sun(and blue skies). Hope that made sense? -shot-

Disclaimer(cause I don't wanna ruin the top. DX): Maybe you should get checked into therapy if you think I own KH. DX 'Cause I obviously don't. (Right?)

Warnings: Eh, OOCness. I think. I doctored a lot of the scenes to make it conform to the story line. xD

-namikun


End file.
